Bread Mage
The Bread Mage is a Teamless Medic TF2 Freak created by GmodViolet. Appearance The Bread Mage appears as a Medic wearing the Bread Head and the Ruffled Ruprecht. His gloves and pants are light green while his coat have motifs of bread monster skin. He's always seen holding his magical staff which have the body of a bread monster at the end of it. Biography A long time ago, in a kingdom inside the Gworld 10 from the Gverse 144, lived Bread Mage. Bread Mage was a great magician but only the second greatest in the kingdom and wasn't at all an expert of bread magic back then. One day, the King came visiting the first greatest magician and asked him if he would mind becomming his personnal mage. But the magician politely refused his offer because he was far too busy and because magic was something he wanted to study for the rest of his life.The King then came asking the same thing to Bread Mage who immediately accepted and he then stayed at the King side for a few years. However, during those few years, Bread Mage started to studying bread which he had a secret fascination for since his childhood. But after those few years, Bread Mage made a discovery: a spell that could make bread alive. After discovering it, Bread Mage didn't waited one second and used the spell on some breads which made them alive after one long minute. Bread Mage was very happy of the results and started to play with his creations before the young prince which he was friend with, came into Bread Mage room after hearing him being happy. But at the sight of the prince, the breads started to shake before changing into monsters and proceeded to attack the boy by biting his arms and legs. Bread Mage was shocked and tried to stop this accident but some guards who heard the prince screams, came into Bread Mage room and killed the monsters before throwing Bread Mage in a cell. Bread Mage was then presented to the King the next day after the incident. The King was very unhappy about what he learned. Bread Mage tried to apologized for what happen before the first greatest magician of the kingdom came before him. The King then told Bread Mage that he was dangerous and that creating monsters was something he never imagined him capable of doing. After that, he told his sentence: being banished in another realm. Bread Mage tried to beg for mercy but the King made sign to the magician to proceed his banishment spell which he performed in less than 10 seconds. Bread Mage then opened his eyes and before him, was a world of madness. A world full of colors, places of noncense and where lots of weird beings lived. He was sent to the Gworld 9 of the same universe of his previous Gworld. Years passed and Bread Mage became a lunatic. During those years, he continued his research on bread and not only that he became an expert at bread magic but he also learned bread language and started to make himself known. But one day, Jiscord (who's also from the Gworld 10) arrived in the Gworld 9. Jiscord started to recruit some of the most infamous beings he could find and then met Bread Mage. After hearing Jiscord proposition to causing havocs through the Gworlds, Bread Mage accepted and joined as the ninth member of his team of weirdos before they all left into their quest of chaos. After a while, Bread Mage was sent in a Gworld by Jiscord for causing some mayhem. When arriving, Bread Mage came in the middle of a map where RED and BLU mercenaries were battling. The mercs who were suprised at first, noticed his staff and recognized him as a magician which they aren't fan of and proceeded to attack him. Bread Mage then begin to fought the mercenaries by summoning bread monsters and turning in his giant bread monster form and came out victorious. However, 4 mercenaries were left unarmed because they didn't attacked any bread monsters and in fact, had bread related weapons. Those mercenaries told Bread Mage that they were big fan of bread monsters after hearing about those and that meeting him was a real pleasure for them. They then asked him if they could join him which he accepted and as a gift, upgraded their weapons and gave them some bread related cosmetics. Later, after the return of Kaflex from a trip to the Gworld where Bread Mage went to, the Weirdos learned that Bread Mage had been reported and classified as a TF2 Freak. They didn't cared that much though. Behavior and Personality Since he was a child, the Bread Mage had a fascination for bread which grew over time to the point where it became an obsession. Anything that is bread related is worth his attention and good side because otherwise, he is rather unfriendly towards anything that isn't bread. Except surprisingly Chewy. Because his bread monsters likes chewing on her like if she was some kind of toy for them. Lastly, if Bread Mage were to met someone not liking or worst, hating bread, he will become furious and will not hesitate to kill that person. Powers and Abilities As a magician, the Bread Mage have magic which is related to bread and became an expert at it. He can: * Summon bread related things. The smallest bread monsters are easy to summon and only takes him one second to make three of them to appear at once compared to the medium sized ones which takes five seconds to make appear by pair of two. He can also summon the Bread Fanatics after taking ten seconds to do so. Lastly, Bread Mage can summon a breadcrab at the time after three seconds. * Convert bread into monsters. Depending of the bread monster wanted, it will take the same amount of time than a summoning. * Perform an healing spell. This spell is only efficient on bread related beings and will not work on anything else. It takes ten seconds to perform. * Transform into a giant bread monster. In that form, Bread Mage become extremely aggressive to anything that isn't bread related and have quite a resistance to damages. However, he can only stay in that form for three minutes. Lastly, the Bread Mage have the ability to communicate with his bread monsters. He can for example give them orders or simply talk with them. Faults and Weaknesses * He have the same durability of a regular Medic. * When changing into his giant bread monster form, Bread Mage will act like an agressive beast during the time of his transformation. Meaning that he can be lured and susceptible to fall into traps or even attack opponents that may be more powerful than him without realizing it. * Saying that you like bread will get you on his good side and will avoid you to get attacked by him. Trivia * The Bread Mage was based of the Chompy Mage from the Skylanders game series. Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Concepts made by GmodViolet Category:Enthusiasts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Leaders Category:Magicians Category:Near-normal Category:Teamless Category:Medics